destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nonexistent Tazz/Alchemies
This is a list of all alchemies made by The_Nonexistent_Tazz using the Alchemiter. Basic Alchemies Adamantium Door * Spruce Door || Adamantium * Level 1 * An adamantium door. Voidstone * Endstone && Chaos Void Shard * Level 3 * A dull blue stone that seems to be made from hardened void. Silver Rifle * Rifle || Mithril * Level 1 * A rifle forged from solid mithril. The Iron Fist * Severed Left Hand || Silver Rifle * Level 3 * A silver hand that can be attached to a severed arm. Its non-innocuous double is a silver assault rifle. Voidstone Door * Adamantium Door && Voidstone * Level 4 * A door with the properties of Voidstone. Arcane Emerald * Concentrated Magic in a Jar && Chaos Emerald * Level 1 * A Chaos Emerald brimming with magical properties. Cold-Fusion Ender Pearl * Cold-Fusion Power Cell && Ender Pearl * Level 1 * An odd cobalt Ender Pearl that seems to run on fusion. Warp Ring * Adamantium Door && Arcane Emerald * Level 6 * A golden ring. When one thinks about their destination, it will expand into a shimmering portal. Walking through it will take the user to that destination. It only holds a limited amount of energy though, and must be recharged after some uses. The Man Ender * The Iron Fist && Cold-Fusion Ender Pearl * Level 5 * A sleek black metallic hand whose double is a black machine gun. It is powered through a nuclear ender pearl which irradiates its shots. Possesses limited teleportation properties. The Ring Deader * The Man Ender && Warp Ring * Level 6 * A golden machine gun worn as a gauntlet over the hand. It flashes with chaotic energies as well as the power of the end. In addition to possessing teleportation over a small area, it can transport the user to a completely different area by thinking about it, although this feature should be seldom used. Its innocuous double is a golden ring. Chaotic Octet * Fluorite Octet && Arcane Emerald * Level 8 * A set of eight emerald D8s that are imbued with a purple dark energy. They harbor the power of Chaos Emeralds. Sacred Sword * Cheap Sword && Keldeo Hair * Level 3 * A sword emblazoned with grey, green, and orange colors. An aura of justice surrounds it. Hephaestus' Gate * Adamantium Door || Fear No Anvil * Level 10 * A massive, black, ornate gate. Various superheated orange cogs and gears work their way around the gate, which is set with a massive red lock. Only a massive key could hope to unlock it. The image of Hephaestus silhouetted in flames lies on the gate's surface. Warp Ring Gate * Adamantium Door || The Ring Deader * Level 6 * A giant golden ring that fluctuates with powerful energy. By thinking about a place, you can walk through the ring and arrive at that destination. Only has a limited amount of uses though; it will have to recharge in time. The Vulcanizer * The Man Ender && Divine Sheet * Level 10 * A red machine gun attached to the hand. It pulsates with steely energy, and its shots are as heated as lava. Its innocuous double is a red ingot. Caledfwlch * Sacred Sword || Divine Sheet * Level 10 * A legendary blade. Also known as Welsh Excalibur. Antiaqua * Cheap Sword || Team Aqua Symbol && Water Bucket && Icicle * Level 1 * A sword that seems to be made out of chilled water, a cross between the fluidity of water and the rigidity of ice. It is also emblazoned with the Team Aqua logo. The Dragon Ender * The Man Ender && Terror Enderdragon Scale * Level 8 * A heavily modified version of the Man Ender that acts like a sort of arm-rifle. It's worn like a piece of armor attached to the arm, and upon use, switches from scaled armor into a massive amethyst rifle. It harnesses the inferno of the Enderdragon into massive attacks. The Irate Scherzo * Conductor's Baton || TNT Cannon * Level 3 * A stone baton emblazoned with caution tape. With the flick of a switch, its top turns into a slightly large cannon capable of firing TNT! The Whole Note * The Irate Scherzo && Yggdrasil Twig * Level 10 * A bronze rod sculpted in the shape of a twig. Golden energy, the energy of creation, leaks from its tip. It can be used to time travel and fire explosive bolts of ammo. The Allegrostepper * The Irate Scherzo && The Skrillex Drop * Level 6 * A black sword not unlike Caledscratch, with copious amounts of dubstep-based speakers. Its blade can switch between an obsidian blade that can channel the dubstep, or a white rod that can use the dubstep to alter the flow of time and shoot projectiles. Sacred Chiller * Sacred Sword && Laser Gun && Liquid Nitrogen * Level 3 * A massive laser gun that shoots bolts of liquid nitrogen, freezing foes instantly! Ol' Slagger * Flamethrower && Slag * Level 2 * A flamethrower that shoots liquid slag, inflicting a damage-increasing debuff on enemies. Vault's Cache * Fluorite Octet && Eridium && Vault Symbol * Level 8 * A set of eight metal D8s. They're fashioned from eridium and contain the sacred power of the Vault. Excalibastard * Sacred Chiller && Badass Medal * Level 10 * A legendary laser rifle whose name is omitted to 'Excalibleep' to retain a PG rating. Manufactured by Hyperion, it can carve straight through enemies and freeze them solid. The Slag-Shocker * Ol' Slagger && Florentine * Level 4 * A heavily modified flamethrower that can fire slag and pulse electric blasts at foes, inflicting nasty debuffs! Hemera's Thorn * Cheap Sword || Vine of Light * Level 4 * (The Vine of Light was previewed from Picture of Hemera && Concentrated Life Essence && Thorny Vines.) * A golden blade imbued with the power of life itself. It is extremely sharp and can damage anyone who attacks its wielder. Hemera's Gate * Hephaestus' Gate || Concentrated Light Essence * Level 10 * A massive, white, ornate gate. Several orange chains wrap around the interior of the gate, creating a sort of half-caduceus. It is set in a massive white lock. Only a massive key could hope to unlock it. The image of Hemera silhouetted in light lies on the gate's surface. * (The Concentrated Light Essence was previewed from Picture of Hemera && Concentrated Life Essence.) The Goldenrod * Hemera's Thorn && Life Player Symbol && Pure Australium * Level 7 * A multicolored blade that radiates with the power of life itself. The sword itself is forged from pure australium, and has the power to neck-snap opponents instantly upon death. It can also turn its enemies into australium statues, and can even reanimate them with the power of life to attack for you! SWORDSPLOSION!!! * Torgue Shotgun && Sword && MIRV Grenade * Level 8 * A gun that's colored in the palette of the American flag. Instead of firing ordinary ammunition, it fires swords that explode on impact. They then split into smaller swords that also explode. Unkempt Harold * Torgue Pistol && Recursive Ammunition && Dirty Harry Movie * Level 4 * A legendary black pistol with yellow stripes. Its shots will split into multiple shots shortly after firing, leaving your enemies with some confusion as to whether or not you fired six shots, or only five. Nukem * Torgue Rocket Launcher && Uranium && Cold-Fusion Power Cell && TNT * Level 6 * A gold-and-black rocket launcher whose shots arc through the sky and explode into giant mushrooms on impact. The Chiller * Antiaqua || Excalibastard * Level 10 * A sleek metal laser rifle that is very cold to the touch. It has power over ice, and its shots can freeze opponents. In addition, it can supercharge its shots to create massive bursts of cold energy that completely freeze over an area. Golden Globe * The Goldenrod && TF2 Australian Lifeforce * Level 10 * An australium longsword whose blade, despite being golden, flashes in all sorts of colors. Upon kill, its victims turn into australium statues which can be reanimated using the weapon's natural life skills. The blade also neck-snaps its opponents on death and comes with lots of oversized onomatopoeia. In addition, the blade can summon australium statues of the TF2 mercs! Inky Door * Voidstone Door && Eldritch Majjyyks && Nightmare Fuel * Level 8 * An amethyst door made entirely of ink. It floats with an ominous energy and glows with the powers of the Inky Abyss. Opening it is not recommended. Glitchrender * Spacerender && Glitch-Proof Armor * Level 8 * A pure black sword made out of the metal of the Glitch-Proof Armor. Its blade is so sharp that it can cut straight through the corruption of the Glitch itself. Ranch Dressing Bottle * Bottle && Ranch Dressing Majjyyks * Level 1 * A bottle full of ranch dressing. Ranchia * Ranch Dressing Bottle && Lesser Ranch Dressing Elemental && Ranch Flavor Conglomerate && Essence of David Henson * Level 10 * A bottle of Ranch Dressing that glows with the light of heaven. The purest ranch dressing ever to be seen in the universe. Wow. Metronome * Fork && Piano Key Majjyyks * Level 1 * A metronome used to keep track of tempo. It ticks back and forth. Nail Clipper * Scissors && Severed Left Pinky Majjyyks * Level 1 * Yep. The Pianoforte * Metronome && Essence of Cristofori && Every Piano Ever && Lesser Piano Key Elemental * Level 7 * A metronome whose tempo is so versatile and changeable that it can be in tune with the frequencies of all pianos across the world, controlling them all at once. The Quick Draw * The Dragon Ender && The Gunslinger && The Short Circuit * Level 8 * This version of the Dragon Ender only occupies the space of a hand and not a whole arm. It can repair and build machines like the Engineer's patented wrenches, and can destroy projectiles that can go near it. It also fires the same ammunition that the Dragon Ender does. The Pinky Swearer * Scissors || Nail Clippers && Lesser Severed Pinky Elemental && One Million Severed Left Pinkies * Level 7 * A set of extremely sharp scissors that are worn over the left pinky. They hum with the power of the pinky, and their innocuous double is a nail clipper. They deal more damage if your nails are longer. Chorus Bellum * Fork || Every Piece of Piano Sheet Music && The Pianoforte && Essence of Mozart * Level 10 * A fork made from the material that piano keys are made from, imbued with the power of every piano composer, every piece of piano music, and every piano that has ever existed and ever will exist. It uses the power of music to unleash righteous attacks against opponents, and can control pianos to attack for itself. Eyeblenders * Goggles && Electric Blender Majjyyks * Level 2 * A set of spoopy goggles with the power of electric blenders. By staring at someone for long enough, they will become trapped in a holographic electric blender and promptly blendified. Miscetis * Eyeblenders && Lesser Electric Blender Elemental && One Million Electric Blenders && Essence of Stephen J. Poplawski * Level 10 * A set of impossibly sharp blades that can cause electric blenders to appear out of thin air and modify them to its user's will. This allows, for example, the construction of giant mechas made from electric blenders. Scalpere Parum * The Pinky Swearer && Greater Left Pinky Elemental && Pile of Severed Left Arms * Level 10 * A metal arm-gauntlet that lacks appendages for the fingers, and instead has the two long blades of a scissor. Impossibly sharp and powered with the energy of millions of pinkies, they deal more damage if your nails are stronger. In an odd twist, nails can be fed into the gauntlet to increase its power. You know what? This is grossing me out, so I'm gonna stop writing it. Let's do us both a favor. Tetrixcalibur * Quill Pen && Sword Majjyyks * Level 10 * A legendary white sword fabled to be used by the Chosen Arbiter of the Four Kingdoms. It hums with the power of the Divine Charisma and the Inky Abyss. Its innocuous double is the Tetrix of the Arbiter. The Wooden Wrench * Wrench && Elemental Chair Majjyyks * Level 2 * A wooden wrench supercharged with the powers of the chair. It can build chairs like normal wrenches build sentry guns. The Opener * Book && Elemental Door Majjyyks * Level 3 * A book that is supercharged with door majjyyks. Opening it will cause a door to open somewhere in the world, and closing it will do the exact opposite. The Almighty * Keyblade && Almighty Element Majjyyks * Level 5 * A very powerful keyblade that shines with an almighty power. It seems to have no weaknesses to anything, and nothing can resist its magical power. It can cut through anything, truly making it an almighty blade. Cathedria Potentia * Wooden Wrench || One Billion Chairs && Lesser Chair Elemental && Essence of the Chair-God * Level 10 * A wooden wrench that glows with golden power, the power of the Chair-God. It can create any number of chairs and weaponize them instantly, using them in deadly attacks that involve moving entire armies of chairs around. Truly a wonderful weapon. Aperire Clausia * The Opener || One Billion Doors && Lesser Door Elemental && Essence of the Monks of Shangri-Doora * Level 10 * A book that, upon reading, will summon a large door in front of the user and open it. In addition, every time the book is opened, 1,000 doors around the universe will open, and the opposite will happen when it is closed. Inside the book are instructions on how to use powerful door magic in attacks. The Megadeath * The Almighty || Bottled Megidoloan && Lesser Almighty Element * Level 8 * A rusted Keyblade that shimmers with the power of the Apocalypse. Its old and decrepit form does nothing in the hands of an unskilled user, but if the right person uses it, it becomes as new as it was when it was first forged and displays a large amount of almighty and time-based powers. Deus Omnipotens * The Megadeath && Greater Almighty Elemental * Level 10 * A massive white Keyblade that possesses an unfathomable amount of godlike and apocalyptic power. It is truly an almighty weapon that can grind even the strongest of mountains to dust, given enough time, and is effective against nearly every target that the user lets it seek out. Baconcase * Briefcase && Bacon Elemental Majjyyks * Level 2 * A large briefcase that is fused with bacon majjyyks. It contains an infinite amount of delicious and "nutritious" bacon. The Mouseattractor * Newspaper && Cheese Elemental Majjyyks * Level 2 * A newspaper that is fused with cheese majjyyks. The smell of cheese will draw every mouse in the area towards it, meaning you will soon obtain a fearsome mouse army. If by fearsome I mean clueless. Esculentus * The Baconcase || Lesser Bacon Elemental && One Million Bacon Pieces && Essence of the Bacon King * Level 10 * A briefcase with power over all bacon. Imbued with the essence of the Bacon King, it seems to be made from pure bacon. Upon being opened, a massive portal to Baconverse, a universe made entirely of bacon, will be revealed. Anyone who falls in will become incapacitated by the bacon and will never want to leave, making them very vulnerable to attack. It also has a large amount of bacon-related attacks. Certamen Caseus * The Mouseattractor || Lesser Cheese Elemental && Every Type of Cheese && Cheese Queen Essence * Level 10 * A newspaper with power over all cheese. Imbued with the essence of the Cheese Queen, it seems to be made from pure cheese. Upon being opened, a massive portal to Cheesetopia, an amusement park of cheese, will be revealed. Anyone who falls in will become incapacitated by the cheese and will never want to leave, making them very vulnerable to attack. It also has a large amount of cheese-related attacks. Orb of Calm * Orb of Sanity && Therapist Essence && Hyperconcentrated Sanity Fuel * Level 6 * A mystical orb chock-full of sanity. Whoever uses this will instantly lose any insane or violent tendencies they may have had in the past, including mental illness, and become completely sane. Miniature Red Sun * Miniature Green Sun && Red Dye * Level 10 * A miniature model of the Red Sun, holding only a septillionth of a septillionth of its true power. Of course, this should be more than enough to supercharge most known weapons. The Destructive Ender * Crimson Flame && The Dragon Ender * Level 10 * A solid red version of the Dragon Ender whose form seems to flicker as if it isn't completely solid. A malevolent power rests around the entire arm cannon, and its barrels seem to be able to fire almost anything, supercharging whatever's in them into pure destruction. The Gate-Knocker * Brine || Gatekeeper's Scythe * Level 10 * An ornate wooden arm cannon inscribed with thousands of runes in no known language. The barrels of the weapon are made from an extreme metal and the entire weapon ripples with the powers of creation. It can use anything as ammunition, and the limits to its powers are only set in place by the user's imagination. Its innocuous double is a scythe. Helix Door-Launching Device * Door-Launching Device || Video Projector && Desk Lamp && TV Remote && Arcane Emerald && Lazorgator's Glasses * Level 10 * A powerful device that resembles a railgun. It fires special constructs known as Helix Doors, which act as gateways to the world of Twitch Plays Pokémon. Random characters from its universe can travel through the doors when activated, except the Lords Helix and Dome themselves. Realitybending Canteen * Reality Majjyyks && Vault 13 Canteen * Level 10 * A canteen filled with reality majjyyks. Using this, one can manipulate reality itself! Echidna's Nail * Nailgun Nail || Echidna's Bullet * Level 10 * A white piece of ammunition for a nailgun. It is extremely strong, can split into multiple parts, and is recursive. * (Echidna's Bullet was previewed from Omega Bullet && Quills of Echidna.) Markus * Brine || Creation Majjyyks * Level 10 * A golden arm cannon whose barrels are forged from the metal of the gods, Divinium. The thing throbs with the energy of creation and the holy willpower of Mojang. Every shot is backed by the divine power of Notch and the rest of the gods. Use it wisely. Void-Proof Spaceship Armor * Heavy Voidgel Plating && Glitch-Proof Armor * Level 9 * A set of heavy voidgel plating, voidmetal reinforced by diamond nanogel. It's protected from the Void as well as all sources of corruption, most notably the Glitch. Makes for great material for spaceships. * (The Heavy Voidgel Plating was previewed from Heavy Voidmetal Plating && Diamond Nanogel.) Divine Generator * Generator && Energy Creation Nodes * Level 10 * A very high-tech generator forged from a very tough metal. It hums with insanely large amounts of energy, surely enough to power a high-class spaceship such as a newly forged Moorblade. The generator has several energy creation nodes attached that serve to fuel the already massive amounts of energy being produced. * (The Generator was previewed from Ruined Generator && Bottle of Liquid Fabrico.) HUD Cockpit * Cockpit && Personal Tactical Overlay * Level 8 * The cockpit of the Moorblade, where the ship is controlled. It possesses a tactical overlay which allows the user to view holographic images of his surroundings, making it useful for keeping track of enemies during battle. Up to six holographic images can be displayed at a time. * (The Cockpit was previewed from Ruined Cockpit && Bottle of Liquid Fabrico.) Mythos * (The alchemy, a fusion of Brine and Markus, was created using a 30-post charge.) * Level 20 * An indescribable arm that flashes with every color known to existence, warping space and time around itself. It has two modes: Creation Mode and Oblivion Mode. If the weapon enters Creation Mode, it will turn into an awe-inspiring white-hot machine gun/railgun/arm cannon that is imbued with the sacred power of Mojang, the gods who sculpted the universe as you know it. If the weapon enters Oblivion Mode, it will turn into an arm cannon with no barrels and a scythe formed at its tip. It is wrapped in shadow and is imbued with the very essence of chaos, as well as Herobrine, its servant. In its arm form, the weapon has both powers combined and also has the power of Limbo, the order in between Light and Dark. It judges the scales of life and death, determining what lives and what does not. Voided Moorblade Frame * Moorblade Frame && Void-Proof Spaceship Armor * Level 10 * The restored frame of the mighty spaceship known as Moorblade. This new and improved model is covered in void-proof and glitch-proof metal plating that heavily fortifies the entire frame. * (Moorblade Frame was previewed from Ruined Moorblade Frame && Fabrico Essentia.) Gaseous Concoction System * Smoke Deployment System && Gaseous Potion of Nausea II && Gaseous Potion of Harming II * Level 6 * A smoke deployment system that is specially wired to fire splash potions of nausea and harming and fuel the resulting gases into a deadly smoke that will severely inhibit the fighting ability of its targets. It can also be used to obscure the location of others. Phanastacoria's Frenzy * Lost Orb of Phanastacoria Shard && Wave Motion Gun * Level 10 * An absolutely enormous laser gun meant to be attached to the hull of a spaceship. It is powered by a shard of the Lost Orb of Phanastacoria, the full form of which can power the entire Death Star. It is in essence a truly massive Wave Motion Gun, able to fire a pure wall of destruction that can cut through other ships like a knife cuts through hot butter. Satisfaction Hall * Luxury Room && Water Creation Node && Cornucopia of Plenty * Level 8 * A set of four rooms, a Dining Hall, Rec Room, Training Room, and Exercise Room, all connected together. The Dining Hall has several Water Creation Nodes that can create pure water, and a Cornucopia of Plenty that can produce edible food and plates. * (The Luxury Room was previewed from Ruined Luxury Room && Fabrico Essentia.) Top-Class Bedroom * Bedroom && Void-Grade Wifi Hotspot * Level 8 * The restored bedrooms of the Moorblade, cozy little places fit for the entire crew - and the captain. Each has a mini-storage, a clothing storage unit, and a general storage unit. They all have personal Void-Grade Wifi Hotspots that broadcast clear wi-fi throughout the entire ship regardless of its current location. * (The Bedroom was previewed from Ruined Bedroom && Fabrico Essentia.) Fly-Away Buff * Buff && Bug Spray Majjyyks * Level 2 * A highly flexible piece of cloth imbued with the essence of bug spray. It repels all insects that fly towards it, killing them if they stay in its range for too long. The Archenemy * The Antagonist && The Sham && H.A.L.I. Array * Level 10 * A hexagonal shield littered with several geometric patterns. It can deflect enemy fire right back at those who fired it, it greatly absorbs damage, and it can create constructs made of hard light. Nullus Cimex * Fly-Away Buff || True Bug Spray Elemental * Level 10 * A piece of clothing that is imbued with the sheer and unbridled essence of bug spray itself, dealing massive damage to all insects in the area, even vaguely insect-like creatures. Seriously this thing's insane, you'll never have to worry about mosquito bites or bee stings again. Also it smells nice too. * (The True Bug Spray Elemental was previewed from Lesser Bug Spray Elemental && Ten Quadrillion Bug Spray Cans && Air Freshener.) The Effect-Slinger * The Slag Shocker && Liquid Wither && Jarred Blizzard * Level 6 * A flamethrower with three nozzles. One fires Slag that debuffs enemies, another fires pure Wither that eats away at enemies and prevents them from being healed, and the last fires ice-cold powers that can freeze foes! Moorblade 2.0 * (The alchemy, a fusion of all Moorblade 2.0 parts, was created using a 50-post charge.) * The resurrected, refurbished, completely new and improved version of the Moorblade. What was once mere wreckage has been turned into the pinnacle of spacecraft. It has void-proof and glitch-proof armor, a cockpit that can project holograms, several lines of weapons that run on the energy of pure oblivion, some rooms engineered for relaxation, an infinite storage room, a top-of-the-line medbay, several more lines of weapons that fire noxious gases and nerfing beams, and an absolutely massive wave motion gun at the ship's helm. The Stellar Scatter * Miniature Red Sun && Scattergun * Level 10 * A scattergun forged from dull red wood and metal. It crackles with red energy and arcs of electricity, and its bullets are forged from the superheated plasma of the Red Sun. It appears to boost movement and can allow its user to teleport. The Amplifier * Medigun && Milk && Potion of Critmist II * Level 4 * A modified medigun with three barrels: one that activates a stock Ubercharge upon charge, another that activates a Kritzkrieg effect on use, and another that initiates a Milk effect on use, healing the status effects of the entity. Destroyer's Defense * Piono Inverter && Silver Amulet && Reinforcing Reality Majjyyks * Level 10 * An amulet that flickers with cobalt energy. It will protect whoever is wearing it from the powers and antics of Piono. * (The Piono Inverter was previewed from Piono Voodoo Doll && Warded Mirror.) The Sixth Degree * The Amplifier && The Effect-Slinger * Level 8 * A medigun with six barrels configured in a hexagonal pattern. Each barrel has a distinct shape and power: the first barrel is a standard medigun barrel and grants Ubercharge, the second barrel is a Kritzkrieg barrel and grants guaranteed critical hits, the third barrel is pure white and removes all status effects on allies, the fourth barrel is yellow/black and fires a huge chunk of Slag that weakens enemies, the fifth barrel is ashen and inflicts Wither on enemies, and the sixth barrel is dull blue and Freezes foes. Solar Edge * Miniature Red Sun && Rapier * Level 10 * A pure white rapier that crackles with red energy and electricity. It hums with the power of the Red Sun. The Mental Musket * Orchid Fire && Musket * Level 7 * A musket fashioned entirely out of ornate orchid wood. It appears to not be completely grounded in reality, and flickers like soft flame. Its bullets have the power to manipulate code, and the weapon itself can lose its form completely and act as a portal to the minds of others, allowing sight of them but not interaction with them. SCP-914 Fear No Anvil Parts * Fear No Anvil > Coarse * (Hammer, Garnet Head, Grandfather Clock, Divine Sheet, Quartz) * A hammer, a crystal of garnet, a grandfather clock, a sheet of steel that seems to be glowing red, and a piece of quartz. It all adds up to a legendary hammer. Somehow. The Withering * The Dragon Ender > Fine * Level 9 * A dull grey arm rifle that is forged from the bones of the Wither. Unearthly blue fire flickers around it, and the entire weapon converges to form a massive railgun barrel supercharged with the withered energy of, well, the Wither itself. Its shots can Burn and Wither opponents. Plot Armor * Glitch-Proof Armor > Fine * Level 5 * A set of armor that warps the Narrative and makes it so the user is too important to die. They're so important to the plot that nothing can touch them, and anything that would ordinarily kill them will at worst give them moderate damage. Cosmos' Tear * Spacerender > Fine * Level 8 * A black katana that shimmers in the air. Images of the cosmos are shown in its form. With every slice, the weapon cuts through the fabric of spacetime, creating effects such as paradoxes, glitches, and corruption. Use these against your enemies! In addition, use the tears the weapon creates as portals to pass through and sneak up on enemies. Plot-Sensing Armor * Plot Armor > Fine * Level 6 * A nifty sense armor that has a faint glow reminiscent of that on enchanted items. When you travel near an area, person, or item that has significant importance to the plot, the armor will begin to glow much more rapidly. Brine * The Withering > Fine * Level 10 * A metallic amethyst ring. When worn, it will rip the wearer's left arm off and replace it with an arm of pure dark energy that can change form at will, although its form seems to default to a pickaxe forged from shadow. Hawking's Miss * Cosmos' Tear > Fine * Level 9 * A jagged sword that is asymmetrical and has several missing chunks cut from its form. The blade is a solid black due to it sucking all light around itself, warping the image of space around itself. Upon use, the weapon will energize itself and its blade will turn into a large black hole, tearing through space and sucking in any matter around itself. It can store this matter and spit it back out at will. Heat Death * Hawking's Miss > Fine * Level 10 * An extremely thin sword that is completely transparent, as if it doesn't exist at all. A profound sense of chaotic energy is present around the entire weapon, and when you hold it, you feel chills. The weapon has the power to warp space and manipulate entropy, increasing the amount of chaos in an area that can be solidified into powerful chaos blasts. Moorblade Parts * Moorblade Wreck > Coarse * (Defunct Laser Miniguns x4, Defunct Drone Deployers x2, Defunct Automated Turrets x4, Defunct Semi-Automated Turret, Ruined Cockpit, Ruined Storage, Ruined Luxury Room, Ruined Bedrooms, Ruined Medbay, Ruined Generator, Defunct Thrusters x6, Moorblade Framework) * The parts of the Moorblade, now ruined and torn. If you're looking to rebuild it, here's the place to start. It looks like everyone's been making ships recently... But why, I wonder? It's almost like everyone's going to get up and leave... Corrupted Fire * Orchid Fire > 1/1 * Level 6 * Strange pixellated flames that flicker and flash with the power of corruption. They harness the powers of the all-consuming Glitch and dream demons. Anything alchemized with them could potentially utilize the abilities of both of these. Loom Enderdragon Armor * Terror Enderdragon Scale ~~~ Loom * A set of amethyst armor fitted to be worn by the Enderdragon. Much too big for any player to wear. The Cold Killer * Excalibastard ~~~ Loom * Melt into the wintry shadows with The Cold Killer, assuming the shadows are a mixture of white, red, brown and khaki. Elemental Altar Orb of Sugar * Assorted Candies >o< Altar * Level 2 * An orb of condensed sugar. Swirls in multiple colors, with Trickster energies emanating without. Orb of Condiments * Ranch Dressing >o< Altar * Level 1 * A glowing orb that smells like awesome food. Has the power of every condiment known to existence, including ketchup, mustard, mayo, and ranch dressing. Orb of Finale * Smash Ball >o< Altar * Level 10 * A multicolored orb with an extreme power. Upon use, grants the user a supercharged attack. Codex Holopad Fear No Anvil * WIin189Q * Level 10 * Hephaestus' blacksmithing hammer. Armed with a head of garnet, a frame of clockwork, and a broken anachronism, it possesses power over temporal logistics, placing enemies in time locks which they cannot escape from. Also has power over lava and fire. Fluorite Octet * 82THE8TH * Level 8 * A set of eight fluorite D8s. They are used by rolling the complete set. Depending on what side the dice land on, one of potentially sixteen million attacks will be used. The Skrillex Drop * I9aXv45h * Level 5 * A lance that seems to run on speaker technology. A dial can be turned on it to produce massive bass drops that amplify the weapon's power. Zillymiter Greenlance of Zillyrol * Pop-a-Matic Emerald Ender >= Zillymiter * A sword wrapped in dazzling rainbow colors that will probably induce seizures. The only unchanging thing about the sword is its blade, which is an emerald green. Attached to the hilt is a Prime Bubble in which eight Zillyrol Dice lie. Upon hit, they can be used to augment the attack. * (The Pop-a-Matic Emerald Ender was previewed from Adamantium Sword && Chaotic Octet. The Adamantium Sword was previewed from Adamantium Door && Cheap Sword.) Lavascoper of Zillyden * The Vulcanizer >= Zillymiter * A red rifle attached to the hand. Emblazoned with the Zilly Insignia, it is said to be forged by Zillyphaestus himself after finding some rainbow blood and an iron sheep. It fires powerful shots of zilly energy heated to 1,000 degrees Zelvin. Its innocuous double is a jawbreaker. Candyarmor of Zillyeye * Sauron's Armor >= Zillymiter * A rainbow replica of Sauron's Armor. It seems to be made out of actual candy. Whether it has any actual protective properties or not remains to be seen. Combatdice of Zillylav * Vulcanized Octave >= Zillymiter * A set of eight rock candy D8s. They glow in the colors of zillylava, and harness the power of Zillyphaestus himself. * (The Vulcanized Octave was previewed from Lava Inferno && Denizen's Dice. The Denizen's Dice were previewed from Fluorite Octet && Divine Sheet. The Lava Inferno was previewed from Caledfwlch && Hephaestus' Gate.) Prismplating of Zillyendh * Sauron's Endplating >= Zillymiter * A set of armor covered in prism metal. A facsimile of an Enderman's version of Sauron's armor. Definitely offers protective properties in this form. * (Sauron's Endplating was previewed from Sauron's Armor && Terror Enderdragon Scale.) Red Cherub Scale * Red Dragon Scale >= Zillymiter * A green scale that belonged to a fully matured malevolent cherub, hence giving itself the "red" prefix. Red energies course around it. * (The Red Dragon Scale was previewed from Terror Enderdragon Scale && Garnet Head.) Candycar Trophy of Zillybows * Bowser Jr.'s Ender Trophy >= Zillymiter * A square trophy stand emblazoned with a 'Z'. A model of Bowser Jr. piloting the Zillybows Candycar is shown atop the trophy stand. The car itself is full of rainbows and candy, and is armed to the teeth with deadly Ender-based weaponry. * (Bowser Jr.'s Ender Trophy was previewed from Bowser Jr. Trophy -c Amethyst Inferno. The Amethyst Inferno was previewed from Fear No Anvil && Terror Enderdragon Scale.) Door of Zillyvoid * Voidscale Door >= Zillymiter * A golden door that flashes with the colors of the Void. Opening it would probably lead to some sort of Trickster dimension. * (The Voidscale Door was previewed from Terror Enderdragon Scale && Voidstone Door.) Combatdice of Zillydub * Dubstep Octave >= Zillymiter * A set of eight metal D8s that hum with a drop-based power. * (The Dubstep Octave was previewed from Chaotic Octet && Skrillex Drop.) Gate of Zillyden * Hephaestus' Gate >= Zillymiter * A massive candy gate that flickers in massive colors. A massive golden Z rests at the center. Caledhoo * Caledfwlch >= Zillymiter * A candy-colored version of Caledfwlch. Harbors mysterious Trickster energies. Zilly No Anvil * Fear No Anvil >= Zillymiter * A candy-colored version of Fear No Anvil. Probably functions a lot like the Warhammer of Zillyhoo. Ringscoper of Zillyded * The Ring Deader >= Zillymiter * A gold rifle attached to the hand. Emblazoned with the Zilly Insignia, it is said to be forged by a thousand Zillyspycrabs after completely failing with the Dead Ringer and making its complete opposite, then zillying it. Its innocuous double is a Ring Pop. Emerald of Zillyendh * Ender Emerald >= Zillymiter * A multicolored shattered emerald. * (The Ender Emerald was previewed from Terror Enderdragon Scale && Chaos Emerald.) Timeblade of Zillycal * Uranium's Umbrage >= Zillymiter * A red blade with the insignias of Zillyhoo and Caliborn. Possesses time-shifting properties, as well as an inherent Trickster aura. * (Uranium's Umbrage was previewed from Red Cherub Scale && Sacred Sword.) Koopa Candyslayer * Koopa Juggleslayer >= Zillymiter * A candy-colored clown car with retractable wheels and an obscenely happy face. It can be used on the ground and in the air, and possesses lethal helicopter-based weaponry. When I mean lethal, I mean candy. Oh yeah. If you've got a sweet tooth, this'll do you in for sure! * (The Koopa Juggleslayer was previewed from The Airborne Aggressor -c Koopa Clown Car Trophy. The Airborne Aggressor was previewed from Fighter Helicopter && Monster Truck.) Sweetrifle of Zillyhamm * Scopeslammer >= Zillymiter * A candy-colored rifle with a big red button near its scope. Pressing it switches the weapon to a hammer. Its two forms can be used interchangeably. * (The Scopeslammer was previewed from Hammer && Rifle.) ZBURB Beta * The Beta Battalion >= Zillymiter * A hallowed copy of this game that a lot of cats seem hella pumped about. Now with special stardust! ZBURB Alpha * The Alpha Arsenal >= Zillymiter * A slightly less hallowed, slightly more buggy copy of the aforementioned game. Now with candy corn! * (The Alpha Arsenal was previewed from Dual Pistols && Blunderbuss && Fork && Katana.) Endscoper of Zillyfyre * The Dragon Ender >= Zillymiter * A rifle attached to the hand. It appears to be made entirely out of melted down blue lollipops that resemble Enderdragon Scales. It fires bolts of Ender energy and candy, and its innocuous form is a lollipop. * (The Dragon Ender was previewed from Terror Enderdragon Scale && The Man Ender.) Pandoor of Zillybahr * The Hingecooker >= Zillymiter * A dull maroon door which heat emanates from. It's attached to the handle of a frying pan with the Zilly insignia on it. Doesn't possess any juju-breaking abilities whatsoever. * (The Hingecooker was previewed from Frying Pan && Crowbar && Door.) Sword of Zillyfyte * Roleplay Slayer's Halberd && Alterationer && Piono's Voodoo Pin && Octoroon Rangoon && Crowbar >= Zillymiter * It's just a normal sword. Wholesword of Zillybruk * Origin Wands && The Whole Note && The Golden Globe && Caledfwlch && Broken Anachronism >= Zillymiter * A sword that fluctuates with both the energy of creation and the cherubic energy of zilly. It has mastery over time and its holder can create zillyclones, even creating things out of zilly energy that match with cherubim folklore. Doorgate of Zillyhole * Origin Wands && The Whole Note && Gate of Zillyden && Door of Zillyvoid && Large Excalibastard >= Zillymiter * A large candy-colored gate that radiates with an icy aura. When it is opened, it will lead straight to the Void. * (Large Excalibastard was previewed from Excalibastard -O Enlarge.) Wandpicks of Zillyhero * Origin Wands && The Whole Note && Brine >= Zillymiter * A set of candy-colored wands that ripple with the energies of creation and seem to emit faint music that sounds like repeated laughter. Despite their cheery exterior, they possess a dark heart, with the power of Zillybrine lying in wait within. Scythe of Zillygait * xx8GFHEo >= Zillymiter * A candy-colored scythe that hurts your eyes if you stare at it for too long. It can change into any other Zilly weapon, but only for a short time. Standard of Zillytorg * Unkempt Harold && Nukem && Swordsplosion >= Zillymiter * A weapon that seems to be a mismash of several guns, all painted in a candy-colored style. It can fire miniature nukes and recursive swords, among many other things. Interestingly, everything it fires explodes into rainbows. Beastscythe of Zillyomg * Crimson Flame && Gatekeeper's Scythe && Terror Enderdragon Scale >= Zillymiter * An upgraded version of the Scythe of Zillygait that flickers with a throbbing and ancient red power, as well as having the amethyst sheen of the Enderdragon's eyes. It has the powers of the Red Dragon and the Enderdragon. Pestergatling of Zillymeme * Pesterchum USB && Gatling Gun && Homing Bullets >= Zillymiter * A candy-colored gatling gun whose bullets home on in foes and are supercharged with the power of every meme in #DTG2, the Pesterchum memo. Door of Zillylok * Door >= Zillymiter * A door that flashes with every color of the rainbow. Potent cherubic energies lie within. Standard of Zillygold * Standard of Zillytorg && The Golden Globe >= Zillymiter * A modified version of the Standard of Zillytorg that is now represented in only gold colors. The swords it fires are made from solid australium and can turn foes into Zillystatues! Door of Zillyadd * Adamantium Door >= Zillymiter * A candy-colored door forged from adamantium. Gate of Zillywring * Warp Ring Gate >= Zillymiter * A candy-colored Warp Ring Gate. Battlearm of Zillymith * Mythos >= Zillymiter * A candy-colored arm that radiates with the powers of light and dark. It can take the form of any weapon in existence and can fire creation and oblivion energies. Category:Lists